


ART: All I Want For Christmas

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [26]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Digital Art, Digital Painting, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: After months of pining, Merlin seizes the moment (and his destiny) when he finds Arthur under the mistletoe at the office Christmas party.Drawn for Winter Knights Fest 2019.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Digital Art [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/798525
Comments: 38
Kudos: 220
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	ART: All I Want For Christmas




End file.
